


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by DM500 (DapperMuffin)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Freedom March Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human), The Stratford Tower Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), deviants feel pain, don't ask me how I don't do robotics, is it still a drabble if it's over 2000 words, it gets pretty gay later, medium burn I guess, my boys deserve happiness, no beta we die like men, slight retelling of canon events, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DM500
Summary: Whoever said androids don't feel love?





	1. Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something I wrote for myself, but it's over 2000 words, and over half of it hasn't been typed yet, so... here's a thing.
> 
> Also, I wrote out most of this "chapter" from my head, so it totally wasn't like the original, then I scrapped it to rewrite it because I wanted it to follow canon a little better.
> 
> Another thing, "chapter" lengths will vary a LOT. (Sorry) Last, this skips forward a lot, so that's why chapter lengths are all different.

Markus felt a soaring surge of triumph and elation as he concluded his speech and the broadcast ended. Previously, he had felt mostly frustration at not being able to do anything for the thousands of androids being mistreated, but now he felt determined that they could really make a change.

Simon’s shout of “They’re coming!” as he looked up from the monitor roused Markus, and he shouted, “Let’s go!” reactivating his skin in a hurry. He shoved down his panic, knowing he had to stay calm. The deviants all dived down onto the floor as the door opened and six black-clothed soldiers came in, rifles in hand. Simon leaped towards the wall but fell to the ground as a bullet buried itself in him, a sound of pain coming from the injured android.

“Simon! They’re coming!” Markus heard himself calling, a little stunned, as Simon grabbed at his leg. Androids shouldn’t be able to feel pain, but deviants certainly did, as was evident in the way Simon sucked in breaths that he didn’t even need.

“I… I can’t, Markus… Go without me!” the other replied, and Markus yelled another “Simon!”

He realized, quite suddenly, that he could grab Simon and help him up, but risk danger himself, risk being _shot_ himself, and he knew what he had to do. He ran towards Simon, not caring about the danger, and hurriedly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the blonde android grabbing onto Markus’ arm.

“What are you doing?” came North’s voice. “Hurry!” Markus helped Simon up, aiding him as he stumbled towards the exit. They barely made it, one of Simon’s hands leaving a smear of thirium on the wall beside the door, and he hobbled up the steps to the roof, collapsing on the ground as North slammed shut the door to the roof, which she had locked to buy them some time.

Markus crouched to look Simon in the eyes.

“I can’t move my legs,” Simon quavered, LED blaring red as he looked up at Markus. His voice shook, and his hands quivered minutely.

“Okay, don’t worry! We’re gonna get you back,” Markus reassured him, trying not to feel stressed.

“They’re coming, Markus. We have to jump, now!” North barked, and Markus stood, walking to a few feet away as he let out a worried sigh.

“He won’t be able to make the jump,” Markus muttered to North and Simon.

“If they find him, they’ll access his memory… They’ll know everything,” warned Josh.

“We can’t leave him behind,” North whispered, voice unusually soft. “We have to shoot him.” She shook her head.

“That’s murder! We can't kill him! He’s one of us!” Josh protested.

“Markus, it’s your call.” North and Josh both looked to him, and he knew what had to happen, but he hated that it was his only option.

“I won’t kill him,” Markus decided, striding over to him.

**North \/  
Josh /\**

“Simon, we’ve gotta go,” informed Markus, a hand on the other’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry.” He placed the gun in Simon’s hand handle-first, and his fingers tightened around it, a grim look on his face.

**Simon //\\\**

“Let’s go,” Markus turned to the others before jogging over to the bag that held their parachutes. Josh handed one first to North, then to Markus, before pulling one out for himself. As they each fastened the straps, several loud bangs came from the locked door, signifying their time was almost up. The three uninjured androids ran to the edge of the roof as an “Over there!” came from behind them. They didn’t waste any time, Josh reaching the edge first, then North, who waited several extra seconds for Markus to catch up. He couldn’t spare a glance behind him to see if Simon was alright, but in his head, he whispered to him as he jumped. _Stay safe… I’m sorry… please come home._

Markus felt a rush of _something,_ flowing hot and fast inside him despite the frigid air in the few seconds before he opened his parachute, temporarily driving the sorrow he felt from leaving Simon behind out of his mind.

The injured deviant just watched as his friends jumped off the roof of Stratford Tower, gun handle grasped loosely in his hand, LED a flaming red, before stumbling the best he could over to one of the metal boxes. As the others disappeared over the side of the building, he heard Markus’ voice over their private mental link ( _Stay safe… I’m sorry… please come home_ ), and he held onto that, filing it away. It had occurred to him as he stood in the empty metal box, eyes closed in the dark, that he may never hear anything else from Markus again. He’d die on this roof. Markus would be too far away to be able to contact him, and even if he were close enough, he wouldn’t dare, in case Simon was under interrogation.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short one; it's a short scene '^^ plus it's Valentine's Day, and as a single fandom nerd, I felt the need to post a chapter. (Again, sorry it's so short, it looked way longer on paper, and it's kinda rushed, so I might edit later)

Markus was striding down one of Jericho’s many dark, dripping halls, lost in thought, preoccupied with plans for the revolution, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

A PL600 stood several feet away from him, wounded leg still sparking, its wires exposed, face splotched with thirium; but the android's smile, it was unmistakable.

“Simon,” Markus breathed, and though neither of them moved at first, soon he approached, wrapping his arms around Simon and pulling him in for a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for leaving you.” And he was. He had regretted it, he still did, but he knew there had been no other way, and he was immensely grateful that Simon had come home, had come back to him. "I'm glad you're alright." His voice didn't portray nearly the amount of emotion he wanted to put into those words, and he felt a little betrayed by his own outward lack of emotion.

“Please, just… don’t leave me again,” Simon replied, a little shakily, arms wound tightly around his shoulders. His voicebox had, at some point, become damaged, as static wove in and out of his voice, but Markus didn't mind, as long as he was alright. He'd been scared that one day they'd come across Simon, damaged beyond the point of repair, or, far worse, never hear from him again and Markus would be forever left wondering what had happened to him. North had assured him that Simon would turn up, that he'd be alright, and he tried to believe her, but he just couldn't, not completely, not until Simon was back and he could hug him again.

“I won’t,” promised Markus. Neither of them let go for a long time.


	3. Freedom March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have more Simon/Markus, but as I wrote it, it got longer and longer and more canon-compliant.

   Simon was amazed at what Markus could do as they marched down the street, the RK200 calling out and causing androids to deviate with just his mind and the wave of a hand in their direction. The freed androids–there must have been at least 200–were roaring with whatever slogans Markus yelled out first.

   It had started with one WG100, a cleaning android, in the Woodward Mall Center, next a VS400, Markus placing his hand on the well-dressed android’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for Markus to wake up the few androids in the Mall and move on to the outside.

   Markus assessed the situation and decided upon the next course of action.

   “I need to block the street,” he said, waking up several WD500s, one of which who drove his delivery truck, swerving to park it sideways in the street. He freed a few more androids before kneeling down to lift the manhole cover, helping a few of the deviants from Jericho up and onto the street, and it was then that the march had begun.

   Markus had started to walk down the street, both the new deviants and those who’d been deviant for a while following behind him. The further they walked, the more joined their numbers, and the larger their crowd grew, made of deviants of all kinds, all models, wearing all different clothing, but in that moment, they all felt as if they were one.

   A police officer yelled at them to disperse, a gun raised to point at none of them in particular, but they just kept walking, unfazed, and the officer got out of the way. They wouldn’t be discouraged by just anything, even as the officer radioed for backup. They kept going, and that was when Markus had shouted out the first slogan, all of the others following his lead. A resounding cry of “WE ARE ALIVE!” echoed down the street as the deviants marched.

   Once they reached the end of the street, however, three police cars pulled up to block their path, as a helicopter’s powerful blades cut through the sky above. The riot unit’s vehicles pulled up, and what had to be twenty or thirty armored men piled out, lining up side to side in front of the androids, shields planted into the street. The androids kept walking for a little longer, all stopping when Markus did.

   Markus stood at the head of the deviants, with North on his left, Josh on his right, and Simon on the other side of Josh. He felt empowered.

   “We came here to demonstrate peacefully,” he began, “and tell humans that we are living beings. All we want is to live free.”

   A man at the back of the armored men, holding a compact megaphone projecting to the androids, said, “This is an illegal gathering. Disperse immediately, or we will open fire.”

   Markus refused to be deterred. “We’re not looking for confrontation,” he persisted. “We’ve done no harm, we have no intention of doing any… but know that we are not going anywhere until we have secured our freedom.”

   “I repeat, this is an illegal gathering. If you do not disperse immediately, we will shoot.”

   “Markus, they’re gonna kill us,” North warned. “We have to attack! There’s more of us, we can take them!”

   Josh frowned. “If we attack, we’ll start a war. We have to show them we’re not violent. We should just stand our ground, even if it means dying here.”

   “And dying here won’t solve anything,” Simon cut in, and Josh looked at him. “Markus, we need to go, now, before it’s too late.” He knew he’d accept whatever Markus’ verdict was, but he still hoped that nobody else would have to die, be it human, or android.

   One of the men lowered his shield, and another man came up from behind with a gun, aimed at the deviants. From the back, once again they heard, “This is your last chance! Disperse immediately or you will all be killed!”

   He knew there would be consequences, in the form of casualties, but standing their ground was the best option.

   “We have to show them we won’t back down,” commanded Markus. “We stay right here.”

   The humans began to fire, and four or five androids fell to the ground, thirium splattered on their chests.

   “DISPERSE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!”

   “We have to make a statement,” Josh insisted. “We have to stay put, no matter what.”

   North countered, “Please, Markus, we can’t let them slaughter us like sheep without fighting back!”

   Markus kept his eyes facing the front. “We’re not moving.”

   Several cries of pain rang through the air as more deviants were shot.

   “Markus, what are you doing? They’re gonna kill us all!” North cried, a sliver of desperation slipping into her voice.

   Markus came to a decision. Resolutely, he walked forward, fully knowing he could die.

   Simon felt a sharp dismay as he watched Markus walk out to what would likely be his doom, but he stayed back, because he was sure that was what Markus would want. Still, he felt an intense pang in his chest as he saw Markus get shot that he knew wasn’t caused by any sort of biocomponent malfunction, but rather, his emotions.

   Markus fell to the ground, spread-eagled on his back, thirium staining his chest blue as he laid there, and for one agonizing moment, Simon wondered if he’d ever get up.

   Suddenly, a GJ500 leaped towards the riot police, punching several in the face, and Simon recognized him as John, the one from when they’d stolen a truck of spare parts to bring back to Jericho. Markus watched as John attacked one man, who hit him over the head with a bat, knocking him to the ground, and a male AP700 hurried to help Markus as the man began to kick John.

   “Quick, they’re coming,” encouraged North a little breathlessly (which was slightly strange, considering androids didn’t need oxygen) as the AP700 pulled Markus up off the ground. The man with the bat threw it aside, pulling out a gun to point at John as he stood over him, and the security android looked at Markus… then the gun went off.

   Simon later pulled Markus aside, looking him in the eyes.

   “Listen, Markus… if John hadn’t been there… well, I just want you to know, I probably would’ve done what he did today.” He smiled, a little sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I don't really like North the way she is in the game that much. She just seems like a flat character, you know? All she really wants is violence. (Side note, side note: I think they should've kept in Simon as a romantic option. I would've chosen him over North. Sorry, North.)


	4. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's a little late, I had the flu yesterday. I mean, I still do, but today I'm a little better, at least enough to write.

They were closed in. There was nowhere to go, but even if there was, they couldn’t run, not when they were so close.

 

Markus surveyed his options.

 

[△] -

[□] Kiss Simon

[O] Sing

[X] Sacrifice

 

He sighed momentarily.

 

**[□] Kiss Simon**

 

Markus turned to the damaged android beside him, slowly moving towards him, extending one hand stripped of its artificial skin, and, after a second’s hesitation, Simon put out his own hand to touch Markus’. When Markus began to lean toward him, Simon understood his intentions, closing his eyes as their lips connected.

 

The soldiers surrounding them lowered their guns, and shortly after, Markus pulled away from Simon, giving his hand a little squeeze. The soldiers turned and started to walk away, and Markus exchanged a partially stunned look with Simon.

  
  
  


Markus began his speech, and Simon couldn’t help the smile on his face. They were well on their way to freedom now, and Markus had kissed him (which he had only sort of processed)... Besides, Markus was so passionate about androids being free and having equal rights, and Simon wondered whether Markus cared this much about anything else. He wanted to know all about Markus, who, for some reason, had taken it upon himself to act the enigma. He found he wholeheartedly believed every word coming from the deviant leader’s mouth, and as the speech was completed and a roar went over the deviants, Simon found that he was proud.

  
  
  


Markus had been extremely busy since the president had announced that androids might be a new form of intelligent life, and Simon hadn’t had the chance to talk to him about their kiss. They’d found a new place for androids to live; at the moment they had taken over an abandoned campsite, and Simon spotted Markus as he finished talking to an HK400.

 

“Markus!” he tried to call after their leader, but his voice was wracked with static and didn’t carry very far. North, who was standing nearby next to Josh, gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Hey, Markus, Simon’s trying to talk to you,” she called, and Markus turned around. “We’ll be going now,” North said to Simon with a wink, grabbing Josh and pulling him a decent distance away. Markus made his way over, and they ducked into a nearby tent.

 

“Simon, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What is it?” Whenever Markus looked at someone with those deep, dual-colored eyes, it felt like he was looking through you, into you, into your soul, and when Markus looked at Simon, he felt like he meant something, could have even meant everything to this man.

 

“I-I wanted to ask you if… what that… that  _ kiss _ meant to you,” he managed to choke out through the static.

 

“I meant it,” Markus stated simply. “I wanted that.” He seemed to remember something, reaching into a pocket of his trench coat and pulling out a small, black, vaguely box-shaped piece of tech. “I obtained a replacement for your voicebox. I can… put it in, if you’d like.”

 

Simon considered for a second, then attempted a verbal answer, but found it was easier just to nod. He gave Markus access to the panel in his neck, under which the voicebox was kept, temporarily disabling the skin there. He knew just how vulnerable this made him, but he trusted Markus with this, with anything. Markus completed the process, closing the panel, and the artificial skin was reactivated.

 

“Try to say something,” encouraged Markus, voice carrying an undertone of curiosity.

 

So Simon complied, and “I love you, Markus” were the first words to come out of his mouth.

 

Markus was almost startled speechless. “I love you too, Simon.” He embraced the blue-eyed deviant, one hand in his blonde hair and one resting on his waist. Simon closed his eyes, his cheeks so blue that they practically matched his LED as he buried his face in Markus’ chest. Markus gave a quiet chuckle, placing a soft kiss to the top of Simon’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's the last one, it's certainly longer than this one, and we get a bit of Connor in that chapter.


	5. An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh here this is. You know, I'm not that satisfied by this story anymore, which is why I posted this chapter so late. I've been debating whether or not to delete it, but some people still read it I guess. I partially rewrote this chapter, and I actually quite like it now.
> 
> This first part takes place, like, minutes after last chapter, so might wanna reread that because I took practically years to update.

North knocked on the door, and Simon and Markus broke apart. "Connor's here," she told them, sticking her head through the doorframe. "Says he's got something he wants to tell both of you. In the courtyard."

 

Sure enough, the brown-haired android was waiting by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, LED glowing an uneasy blue.

 

"Hello, Simon, Markus," he addressed them both with a slight incline of his head. "I was wondering if... well, basically, I'm capable of figuring out which parts of Simon's are damaged, and if I can find replacements... I could fix him." He nervously fiddled with a silver quarter.

 

Simon and Markus exchanged excited looks before Markus replied. "Yes, please, if you could, that would be great."

 

Connor looked surprised, yet pleased. "All right, then, I'll get to it right away! ...since I don't have anything better to do, and Christmas is right around the corner."

 

 

 

Connor returned two mornings later with a moderately large bag that presumably carried Simon's replacement parts.

 

"We should probably go inside somewhere for this," he said. "And Markus, you probably won't want to watch." Markus didn't want to stray far from his boyfriend's side, but he supposed he might be a distraction were he to watch, and it would be better for him to wait outside.

 

"There's a little shed right over there," suggested Markus, gesturing to said object.

 

"Great, that'll work," answered Connor, giving his hands a quiet little clap. "Simon, if you could come with me?"

 

 

 

Markus waited, if a little impatiently, and a little worried, for Connor to be finished, pacing back and forth a few feet away from the shed and wincing every time he thought he heard Simon make a sound of pain.

 

Finally, the door to the shed opened, and Connor told Markus, "We're done!" Sure enough, Simon came out, a bit wobbly, as his new leg needed to properly calibrate.

 

"I can walk again," called Simon excitedly, a large grin on his face as he approached Markus, but he stumbled over a rock hidden in the snow, and tripped right into Markus' arms. Markus held him tightly, his lips planting a feathery kiss on Simon's head.

 

"Thank you," Markus muttered to Connor, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion as his eyes glimmered with tears. "This means so much—to both of us."

 

Connor just smiled. "I'll be on my way, then."

 

Markus held Simon for a little while longer, even planting a kiss or two on his lips as they stood in the courtyard where everyone could see, before pulling away. A twinkle in his eyes, Markus grabbed Simon's hand.

 

"Come with me." He gently tugged on the blonde android's hand, and Simon began to follow him.

 

Markus led Simon through a hallway and up to a door to one of the apartments. As the skin receded on his free hand, Markus placed it on a panel on the wall, and the door made a soft click, swinging open.

 

Simon was taken aback by the personality of the room, which practically jumped out at him. Where his own was still fairly devoid of decoration, the walls of Markus' "apartment" were covered in paintings of things varying from different people to scenery, and where there were no paintings, large, colorful splotches of paint decorated the walls. An easel holding a half-finished picture stood in the corner closest to the closet, and a piano had somehow been made to fit by the end of the bed.

 

"Is this all yours?" he wondered in awe, eyeing several of the more abstract paintings as he tried to puzzle out their meanings.

 

"Yes. I paint because I enjoy it, and I play piano too." Markus gestured to the smooth, polished instrument with his free hand before sitting down on the bed, patting the space beside him to signal Simon to join him, and Simon gingerly sat next to him.

 

"You know, I did all this for you," Markus began, a dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed at Simon, a soft smile adorning his features, and Simon was suddenly reminded that Markus didn't smile at anybody else like that, and this beautiful look was just for Simon. "The revolution, the political meetings. After every one of those meetings, I knew I'd get to go home and see you, and that might have been the singular reason I was able to make it through all of those meetings. As for the revolution itself- I had no idea what to do after I deviated before I got to Jericho, and when I got there, it just... fell into place." He gently squeezed Simon's hand as they maintained eye contact, and Simon stayed silent. "I swear I fell in love with you almost the moment I saw you. I'd seen PL600s before, but none of them were quite like you. Maybe it was the look in your eyes. You seemed so strong, like you'd been badly hurt and came out the other side on top."

 

Silently, Simon listened to Markus' tale, holding his false breath.

 

"When I saw you, and I heard the stories of every android in Jericho, I knew I had to do something to stop other androids from having to live like that, hidden. I wanted all of this hardship to stop. I wanted to see you smile.

"But when you were hurt at the tower, it felt almost like slow motion. I didn't even intend to call your name, it was just torn from my mouth. I desperately wanted to be able to take you with us, but there was no way. When North told me to shoot, I... my hands were shaking so badly, I could never have done it. Even if it were between your life or mine, I couldn't end yours."

 

Simon felt something wet roll down his cheek, and, lifting his other hand, found he was crying.

 

"It hurt to leave you, when all I could do was  _hope_ that you'd be fine, that'd you'd come back to me. I had no way of knowing if you'd live or not." Markus' dual-colored eyes explored Simon's face with such a warm curiosity.

 

Simon interjected here. "Markus. I left a very clear trail of thirium up to the roof and to my hiding place. If Connor had come up there..." He didn't need to finish. They both were very well aware what would have happened if deviant hunter Connor caught any of them. "I know that he knew I was up there, but he  _chose_ not to find me. I think, at that point, he was already deviating slightly. That's why he let me go." Letting go of his hand, Markus wrapped an arm around Simon's shoulders and offered his other hand, white chassis exposed, out to Simon, who took it hesitantly.  


 

Simon was surprised at first by the full force of Markus' emotions, but then he relaxed. Neither knew who'd moved first, but they found themselves locked deep into a kiss that started out intense and wild, but then gradually slowed to something gentler and sweeter. One of Simon's hands rested on Markus' chest, other hand still interfacing with Markus, whose other hand was tangled in Simon's hair. Once they pulled apart, he let out a tiny breath.

 

"Wow," Simon whispered. They'd kissed before, certainly, but never like  _that_ , and he knew now, with the utmost certainty, that he'd never find anyone else like Markus; not just as in his unique model, but also in his passion. He felt almost feverish from the raw electrical charge flitting between them, and he startled as, caught up in thought, Markus laid a row of soft kisses from his jaw down to the exposed part of his shoulder.

 

"I love you," murmured Markus into his boyfriend's skin, "so much. I'm not sure I could live without you anymore. You felt my pain when I had to leave you at the Tower, and I felt how empty you were when I left and you thought you'd never see me again. I  _need_ you." He interlaced his fingers through Simon's. "I promised you before, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
